1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile phone carrying cases.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phone carrying cases are well known in the art and are effective means to carry a phone on a belt. For example, FIG. 1 depicts an oblique view of a mobile carrying case 101 having a body configured to removably receive a phone 105. During use, the case body 103 is secured to a belt 203 via a clip 107, as shown in FIG. 2.
Although effective in most applications, problems arise with case 101 when multiple phones are carried by a person. In FIG. 2, a second phone 205 is also carried by the user, in which the phone 205 is carried within the pocket 207 of the pants.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need for a system and method that allows the user to carry two or more phones and to attach the phones to the belt of the user.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.